Boutsen Ginion Racing
.jpg |founded = 1998 |team_principal(s) = Olivier Lainé |current_series = TCR International Series |drivers = Tom Coronel Stéphane Lémeret |website = }} Boutsen Ginion Racing is a Belgian auto racing team currently competing in the TCR Europe Touring Car Series and TCR Benelux Touring Car Championship. The team has previously raced also in Blancpain GT Series, European Le Mans Series, Eurocup Megane Trophy, TCR International Series and World Touring Car Cup among others. It was founded by former Formula One driver Thierry Boutsen's brother-in-law, Olivier Lainé, whilst Boutsen acts as team adviser. Boutsen family members play huge roles in the team as Thierry's son Kevin is technical director and race engineer and his sister and Olivier's wife, Olivia, is the team's media contact.http://tcr-series.com/index.php/entries/teams/item/boutsen-ginion-racing Career TCR Benelux Touring Car Championship The team entered the innaugural 2016 season of TCR Benelux, entering two Honda Civic TCR cars for the entire season. The first car was shared between Renaud Kuppens and Benjamin Lessennes, while the in the second car Stéphane Lémeret was joined by one-off drivers - Tiago Monteiro, Norbert Michelisz, Matt Neal and Kris Richard with Michelisz appearing three times as Lémeret's co-driver. On two occasions the team entered a third Civic - at Zandvoort for Monteiro and Jean-Louis Dauger, driving with a special livery, while at Assen Tom Coronel and Michael Verhagen shared the No. 1 car. Lémeret finished the season as series' champion. For the next season the team entered initially 2 Civic's again, before fielding only a single car for the remainder of the season. Only Benjamin Lessennes drove for the team during the entire season, but he became series' champion brinnging the drivers' title back to Boutsen Ginon Racing 2017 TCR International Series The team entered the 2017 TCR International Series Spa-Francorchamps round fielding two Honda Civic Type R TCR cars for Tom Coronel and Benjamin Lessennes. From Oschersleben onwards the team fields a single entry for Aurélien Panis. 2018 World Touring Car Cup With the formation of the FIA World Touring Car Cup, the team entered the new series, fielding the new FK8 Civic Type R TCR for Tom Coronel and Honda works driver Tiago Monteiro. But since Monteiro was still recovering from injuries sustained during a testing crash the previous year, Benjamin Lessennes (who remained as test driver with the team) was called up as the Portuguese's replacement, with Ma Qing Hua taking over for the rounds in Ningbo and Wuhan. Monteiro did return at Suzuka, before Ma returning again for Macau 2019 TCR Europe Touring Car Series For the 2019 season the team switched to the TCR Europe Series, entering a single FK8 Civic for Tom Coronel. But as Coronel had driving duties with Comtoyou Racing in the World Touring Car Cup at the TCR Europe season opener at Hungaroring, his place was taken by Stéphane Lémeret. As the team is Belgian-registered the team and its drivers by extension are also eligible for the TCR Benelux championship, which is part of the TCR Europe calendar. References External links *Team Profile Category:Teams Category:Belgian teams